Suspenders
by garrisonbabe
Summary: Dean likes his job at Sandover, and normally he wouldn't do anything to risk that. Especially not something like subbing for the branch manager. But there's just something about Cas.


If he weren't as comfortable as he is with Cas, Dean would say he felt like a stereotype. The new guy in the office getting cozy with the branch manager. Well, at least he isn't an intern. Not that it really makes their situation any less of a corporate nightmare. Fraternization between employees still isn't allowed. Especially with Cas in a place of power like he is.

Dean smiles to himself, uncaring that he's zoning out of the spreadsheet he's supposed to read. A place of power. He could almost laugh at how inadequate that descriptor is. Cas isn't just in a place of power. It's a place of trust, of need, of unquestioned dominance. A place of love, if Dean doesn't look at that word too closely.

When he was younger he experimented with a few guys, trying to figure out what he liked, but none of them could compare. They never touched him like Cas does, finding every spot he never knew was sensitive. None of them were ever right, never gave him what he really needed. None of them had been dom enough for him. Not until he found Cas.

Mister Castiel Novak, branch manager of their little corner of Sandover Inc. He's barely thirty-four and carries himself like he commands armies. Enough people fawn over him that it may as well be true. Dean doesn't think too long about how much Cas' little office fans bother him. It's just not worth worrying about, none of them will ever get Cas anyway.

Aside from how compatible he and Cas are outside the bedroom, from their taste in food to their favorite vacation spots, Dean knows no one could ever do for Cas what he does. No one will call Cas "Daddy" and get the same visceral, almost violent reaction. That's all Dean's. Cas is the dom Dean's always wanted and he knows for a fact that he's the sub Cas has always needed.

The door to his office opens and he straightens in his chair, a genuine smile lifting his lips. "Mr. Novak, did I miss a meeting?"

_Do you want to bend me over and fuck me right here? I'd let you._

Cas smiles and shakes his head, gently closing the door behind him. "No, I came by to schedule one."

Dean's head gets lighter as he reaches for a piece of stationery and a pen. He looks at Cas from under his eyelashes when he's ready. "What time, Sir?"

Cas smirks and sits down in the chair opposite Dean's desk. To anyone outside the office the gesture would look casual, but Dean knows it's another claim. Cas silently asserting his power in action rather than word. Dean had assumed what Cas was there for. Clearly Cas has other plans than simply leaving as soon as he gives a time for their date. The smile on his face says as much.

"Dean, you're wearing what I told you to, aren't you?" Cas' voice drops even lower, the roughness of it smoothing a bit when he's quieter.

Dean sets the paper and pen aside. He nods and adjusts in his seat, his cock stirring in his expensive slacks. "Of course, Daddy."

Cas smiles proudly when the endearment slips out. He unbuttons his suit jacket and reaches into the pocket of his shirt. Normally Cas would spend time teasing him, but it isn't even lunch hour yet and Cas can't afford to be gone from his own office long. Dean wonders if he's even going to get off, or if Cas will just leave him with blue balls. God, that shouldn't make his cock start filling out faster.

A soft click is all the warning Dean gets before the vibrating plug in his ass starts up. He keeps his cool, behaved enough to keep from jumping in his seat. If anyone else came in the sound would be obvious, even through the cushion of Dean's chair, but if Dean can be good and quiet then no one will have any reason to come in and snoop. Thankfully the blinds on his office windows are closed, affording him a little more privacy to squirm.

The smile on Cas' face gets marginally wider, enough that Dean feels like he should be looking at a different version of Cas. One with no shirt, just the slacks, and a belt snapping in his hands. The fly of the slacks would be open, of course, Cas' thick cock sticking out to be shoved into whichever of Dean's holes Cas wants. Dean himself is partial to his mouth being free. If Cas leaves his mouth empty it means he can talk, and talking is one of the things he does best.

But right now, he's having trouble even breathing. The plug isn't too big, nothing that will leave him too sore for sex later, but it's enough that he can feel it even when it's off. When it's on, it rattles in just the right spot, pressing against his prostate and making his dick throb against his zipper.

Cas stands after a moment, leaving the remote on his side of the table as he walks around to stand beside Dean. Gentle fingers comb through Dean's lightly gelled hair, enough to be felt without messing up the styling. Dean has a feeling that won't last. Nothing with Cas ever really stays subtle, hidden. That's probably what Dean likes most about him.

"Face me." Cas grabs his jaw, pulling as Dean turns. He runs a thumb across Dean's lower lip, letting out a soft sigh when Dean opens for him. "You're such a good boy."

Dean flicks his tongue across Cas' finger, flushing under the praise and from the pleasure of the plug. Hearing Cas tell him he's good never gets old. It soothes something inside him, smoothing down rough edges until they're perfect for Cas' fingers to hold. Until he's as perfect as Cas always tells him he is.

Cas cups the side of his face, guiding him to look down at the large bulge in the front of Cas' slacks. Dean licks his lips. "Do you want me to suck you, Daddy?"

Cas takes a moment to consider, always content to watch Dean squirm for what he wants. "Only if you're willing."

Dean takes the invitation as quickly as he can, hands shaking when he yanks Cas forward. "Thank you."

Cas laughs, bracing himself with his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Willing might be an understatement for you, boy."

He looks down at Dean as his belt is undone and his fly is opened, eyes dark and tracking every movement Dean makes. "I want to be good for you, Daddy."

An audible swallow clicks in Cas' throat as he nods. "Make it fast, I have a lunch meeting to attend."

Dean pulls Cas closer, sitting straighter in his chair. The plug is pressed harder into his prostate, making him pant against the head of Cas' cock when he pulls it free. They shouldn't be doing this here, in Dean's office in the middle of the damn hallway near the elevator. Both of them are adults, responsible, _working _adults; they know the risks in this. If they're caught they'll both be fired on the spot. Flags in their background checks, even, if they're unlucky.

Cas moans under his breath as Dean sucks on the head of his cock. As much as Dean does love having his mouth free, he also loves feeling Cas throbbing in his hand and on his tongue. If Cas wants quick, Dean can show him why he'll never need another sub his whole damn life.

Dean holds Cas in one hand, the other gripping Cas' hip to keep them both grounded. There's heat building low in Dean's stomach, pressure throbbing to the rhythm of his pulse as his cock is confined painfully in his pants. He ignores it as best he can, throwing himself into the task of bringing Cas off as quickly as possible.

Dean shoves himself down until Cas' cock is being pushed into his throat. He'd smile at the rough, restrained noise Cas makes, but his mouth is busy. Spit slicks Cas' entire dick when he pulls back, his hand easily slipping and twisting around the shaft.

When Cas' fingers start moving through his hair again, he knows how he'll look. Wrecked, dirty, used. He grinds against the plug and shoves himself all the way down his Daddy's cock again. Cas takes a shaky breath and grips his head, holding him there and not letting him breathe. Dean relaxes into it, holds his breath and waits as Cas grinds into his face with short, stilted thrusts.

Cas pets the back of his head and whispers to him. "Take your cock out, Dean. Touch yourself for me."

Finally he lets Dean pull back and breathe, though he still cradles Dean's skull in his hands.

As soon as the zipper opens, Dean's cock is out. He spits in his left hand and slowly starts jacking himself off as he goes back to doing as Cas ordered. Spit is dripping down his jaw, and his hand is a damn mess, but Cas is thrusting into his fist and mouth, making him hold back moans that are as much from being used as they are from the way his dick is throbbing and his balls are drawing up tight. He won't come yet, though, not yet. Not until he can taste Cas and swallow what he's earned.

Cas closes his eyes, one of his hands sliding down to rest on Dean's shoulder. He takes Dean's hand off of his cock and gives one slow thrust that pushes him all the way back into Dean's throat. It's all the warning Dean gets before Cas starts fucking his face quickly.

"You're such a good boy for me, Dean. Make yourself come."

Dean grabs his cock with his wet right hand, eyes closed and throat relaxed. He tilts his hips and grinds into the chair like there's a cock in him to ride and not just a plug rattling right up on his sweet spot. Cas' head falls back, his breathing heavy and frantic. Dean can tell from the snapping rhythm of his hips that he's close.

Suddenly Cas pulls out of his mouth, leaving Dean to whimper and chase the cock he was swallowing. "Fuck, I knew this would happen. I can't settle for fucking your throat."

Cas leans over the desk and grabs the remote for the vibrator, clicking it off and hauling Dean up out of the chair in the same breath. He pushes Dean's suspenders down, then his pants and boxers. Dean goes wherever Cas pushes, turning to face his desk and leaning forward so Cas can slowly pull the plug free from him.

Lips brush against his ear, Cas' voice a rough whisper. "Your hole just feels too good swallowing me, Dean. I have to use it if it's available."

Dean gasps and keeps as still and quiet as he can while Cas slowly pushes into him, hands bruisingly tight on his hips. The front of Cas' slacks were already going to be a mess enough from Dean's spit, he has no clue how Cas will pass off the dried lube for anything else. Knowing Cas, he has a private closet somewhere in his office for emergencies just like this.

When he's fully seated he pauses, reaching around to grab Dean's cock. He kisses his way up Dean's neck, nosing just behind Dean's ear. "You're so good for me, Dean. You know that, don't you?"

Dean nods, breathing heavily and trying his best not to moan. "Yes, Daddy."

Cas smiles against his skin and starts fucking him quickly. It's a struggle for Dean not to push back into every thrust, to keep from letting their skin smack together. Everyone would be able to hear them. How many people already know what they're doing? Fuck what if someone walks in?

Dean whimpers and Cas shushes him, jacking his dick with a tight grip. "Since you're such a good boy, Dean, you can come first. Do you want that?"

Cas' dick rubs over his prostate and Dean's knees almost buckle. "Please, Daddy."

A low, pleased rumble shakes his back where Cas' chest is pressed against it. "Come for me, Dean. Let me feel it."

Dean's hips sway forward, soft pushes as he tries to fuck into Cas' hand. It only takes one more thrust of Cas' thick cock before he takes his reward. The spreadsheet he was reading is ruined, but he's too busy trying not to collapse under his own weight to care. He loses himself for a moment, pushing back as Cas fucks into him roughly.

"Fuck, fuck, my good boy." Cas buries his face between Dean's shoulders and pulls out as he comes, letting it splash across Dean's gaping hole and balls. "My good, sweet boy."

Dean smiles, panting and leaning heavily on his desk. He doesn't move as Cas pulls his pants back up and sets his suspenders back over his shoulders. A kiss is pressed to his hairline, a soothing hand rubbing his back and guiding him to sit back down in his chair.

Cas stands in front of him, pants dirty but not so much that he can't run back to his own office without being noticed. He leans down and gives Dean a slow kiss, then presses another to his forehead. "Take your work back to my apartment, finish it, cook dinner, and rest. Do you understand?"

Dean nods. "Of course, Daddy."


End file.
